Visitorship to a website and interactions within the website are often monitored so that a website owner may assess the actions of a visitor in the context of the website visit. However, once a website visitor leaves the website or takes actions that cannot tracked through the visitor's interaction with the website, the website owner is unable to evaluate the actions of the potential client as it relates to the website owner's business. One type of visitor action that may be useful to monitor includes the visitor's action of placing a phone call to the business described on the website.
In one embodiment, as will be described herein, a procured phone number is routed to a destination number. The call is then connected. Once the call has completed, information is transmitted to a call processing module. The call processing module compiles call information, including any information that has been specifically designated in the customer account and associated with the procured phone number. If the account that has been associated with the procured phone number has specified a URL, then the URL is placed into a queue. The queue is accessed and a network-enabled device (such as an internet enabled device) retrieves the URL and transmits to the URL through any conventional method. Such methods may include, but are not limited to XML, http/web transmission, FTP, etc. If a web transmission method has been specified, a web browser is opened and the specified URL is loaded. This then results in a transmission of pre-designated user-requested information.